Fairy Tail - School Life
by Cloudy Silver
Summary: Fairy Tail's cast go through middle school! Join them in their one-week journey of friends, boring classes, and forgotten homework! OOC-ness galore. School AU, and NaLu if you squint really hard. T for a bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi all! This is my first time making a fanfiction, and I hope I don't screw anything up. (*-*;;) Anyways, this was inspired by my friends, because we had a get-together this weekend, and watching them screw around made me think back to our old years… I tried my best to match up the characters with my friends' personalities. I may or may not have mixed them around though.**

**DISCLAIMER- as much as I wish I owned Fairy Tail, I don't. **

**Oh, the characters are in seventh grade, not sixth.**

* * *

Shoot, shoot, shoot. Lucy had completely forgotten that there was a project due tomorrow, and she really didn't want to work on it.

It was lunchtime, and she was sitting with her usual friends: Levy, Mirajane, and Erza. Lucy groaned. "What's with you? Get your lazy mouth to work and tell me before I taser you." Mirajane demanded.

Lucy shivered. She hated being tasered, it was common knowledge and so everyone used it against her. "It's that group project for Chinese class, you know? The one where we're supposed to bring in homemade Asian food? Have any of you even started?" She complained.

There were a chorus of 'no's, and she groaned. She had guessed as much. Levy sat on the side and silently observed, for she had a different class than the other three did.

Erza suggested that they could all go to her house after school because f_uck this shit let's just try our best not to fail._ Lucy agreed, even if it meant dragging her lazy butt halfway across campus in order to get to Erza's mother's car.

In fifth period Language Arts, she plopped down in her seat next to Natsu, one of the fastest runners in school. They weren't exactly friends, but they did some things in class together because Lucy had no one to partner with and that had to count for something. She sat down and started picking at her nails, zoning out of the teacher's one-sided conversation.

Don't get her wrong, the teacher is one of the funniest, most sarcastic teachers ever, but right now she really didn't feel like learning about predicates, verb phrases, and whatnot. The teacher told them to get out their computers, open the "Goals for the Year" document they had made a while ago, and answer the questions on the board.

Lucy reluctantly walked to the computer cart and did as she was told, and once she was done she skipped a few lines and then typed "derpyderpderp" and some more gibberish (she was smacking the keyboard). She looked over at Natsu's screen, and figured that he was also bored, because a monkey made of parentheses, dashes, and periods was appearing slowly. Once he had finished his masterpiece, he typed "monkey" next to it, and leaned back with a proud look on his face.

Lucy pointed at it and snickered softly. "What?" Natsu asked, annoyed that she was laughing at his 'art'.

"I don't know, it's just so... derpy." "Derpy? Excuse me? It's friggin beautiful, not plain '_derpy_'. No one has permission to call my works derpy."

She turned back to her own computer screen and sighed. As much as she wished she could sit there and argue with him forever, she had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as, getting across campus to get to her sixth period class within a measly three minutes. She was used to it, but the pain in her legs was killing her. Luckily, Levy was in her class this time so she could have someone to talk to.

She settled into her seat just as the bell rang- safe. "What do you have today?" She asked Levy. Every day, Levy's parents put two snacks in her backpack. And every day, Levy shared those snacks with her. "Today I got those goldfish cracker things and oreos." Levy responded slowly and quietly, eyes trained on the teacher like an obsessive dog.

Lucy sighed for the ten hundredth- wait, was it millionth?- time that day. Today was definitely the worst day ever.

After school, she got into the car with Erza's mom and went to her house. Mira had tutoring lessons for about half an hour, so she wouldn't be here until later.

The three were doing Japanese food, but they only had half the necessary ingredients. They had planned on asking Erza's mom to go shopping with them, but she had a meeting, and they weren't allowed outside, so Erza started preparing the sushi while Lucy opened the lid on the piano. She touched the slightly worn-down keys and started playing this one song that she had memorized. Actually, her finger muscles remembered it, not her mind, but there really was no difference so she was able to tell people that she memorized it.

After she finished, she got into the kitchen and prepared the batter for a cake. She had no idea where anything was, so Erza had to point everything out for her. They worked slowly, and when Lucy finally found the cake pan and put it in the oven, one and a half hours had already passed. Mirajane had arrived with her mother and brother a minute ago, and her mother would take them shopping for the things they needed.

* * *

At the supermarket, they spotted their classmate Lisanna, shopping for the same project that they were doing. Lucy immediately glomped her, and whispered, "How's it going with Bixlow?" Lisanna immediately turned red. "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered. Lucy chuckled. She just couldn't help it sometimes, Lisanna was just too cute! They chatted for a bit, and then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Erza and Mirajane were arguing over whether they should get tea leaves or tea bags. Mira was all for tea bags, 'Because it's less trouble!' but Erza was talking back, saying, 'Tea bags aren't legit! Tea leaves, on the other hand, _are_ legit!"

In the end though, they got tea bags. Mira had found a box of ten at a super cheap price, so Erza couldn't complain.

During the long period of time where they were making food, they discussed the logic of potatoes coming from unicorns ("because, you know, sometimes food comes from animals, so it would make sense that potatoes come from unicorns, right?" "What kind of logic is _that_?"), unibeanturds, and constipated ladles.

They got back to Erza's house, and finished their food preparations. By then, it was already 7:30 in the evening, so Lucy and Mira stayed for dinner.

After dinner, they went to Erza's room and did their homework. Lucy had to print something, but in the middle of that, the printer got jammed and she had to leave before she could fix the printer.

She got home, and realized the horrendous truth that...

_Her family's printer was out. of. INK._

She begged Erza to unjam the printer herself and print it for her but apparently, Erza was too lazy to walk to the next room to do that.

She cried out at the sky- more like, she cried out at the _ceiling- c_ursing it for her bad day. Little did she know, tomorrow would be worse.

* * *

**Err. So, how was it? Just to clear it up- in this story Mirajane and Lisanna aren't related. Back when I was in middle school, there really was an Asian foods project. Since everyone brought something, there were a lot of leftovers. Many thanks for reading this, and please review! It**** really makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**'Sup people? I'm back with sunshine and rainbows! Not really, but anyways, I bring with me the second chapter of School Life. Have fun reading it!**

**DISCLAIMER- why can't I own Fairy Tail? *sobs in a corner***

* * *

Lucy begged her parents to do something, to help her print her homework out somehow, but they both scolded her and said that _you could have told us yesterday, young lady. _and _what are we, magicians?_ She ended up having a full-blown argument with them, and yelling and shouting could be heard around the house.

_I really don't have time for this… _Lucy thought, and so, she promised herself that she would visit the school library tomorrow and print it herself.

The next day, she woke up, went through her normal morning routine, and remembered that she had to bring the baked goods with her to school. It looked like _crap _and she really didn't want to be seen with it. She covered it with two sheets of paper and hoped that no one would notice that she was carrying a huge bag of who-knows-what.

As soon as she reached school, Lucy immediately to her Chinese classroom. There were already people there dropping their own things off, so she blended in with the three-person 'crowd' and put hers down along with them.

She hurried to her zero period class (she had zero period because of the extra Chinese elective), which was Cooking, and corrected her test. She had gotten 2.5 points off out of 125, and was one of the highest-scoring people in her class.

Her next class was Algebra I, where she had to sit next to an unfeeling lump of rock whose name she didn't even know, because they had never talked except when pointing out each other's mistakes on the nightly homework. Mira was in the same class, but was seated on the opposite side of the class, so Lucy pretty much hated Math.

After math, Erza, Mira, and Lucy all walked to P.E. together. They had the same period, except Lucy had a different teacher. Oh, lucky joy.

Natsu was in her P.E. class, but they never talked during then because he was always hanging out with Gray, another fast runner. So to entertain herself during their dynamic warm-up stretches, she stared at his back.

At brunch, she headed towards the school's library with Erza only to find that...

_The library was closed during brunch and lunch._

Erza laughed in the background.

_Well, fuck her life._

She was swearing loudly the whole way back while Erza was trying to 'comfort' her by telling her, "Well, you're screwed now!" while occasionally giggling.

Mirajane came back from the office, where her mom had just dropped off the tea she was bringing for the project. Unfortunately, it was cold, so Mira dumped it all out. Lucy and Erza were furious. They attacked her with "Why'd you do that?!" "How are you going to make tea without hot water?" "Are you being serious right now?" until Mira gave in and went to the cooking classroom to heat up some water.

But then the bell rang, and Mira came back with empty hands. She went to the classroom, then poured room-temperature water into the teapot and put in the tea bag, and left it. "Well, there's nothing we can do now, is there?" She inquired when she felt Lucy and Erza's burning gazes on her.

Lucy seated herself and listened to the teacher ramble on about how they were supposed to present their poster, introduce their menu, and some other things she didn't bother to listen to.

After two groups went up and talked, it was her group's turn. They got up there, talked about their poster, but when they had to introduce their menu-

"We have miso soup-" Erza said.

"Um, no, I think that's more like plain tofu soup, we didn't even add seaweed because _someone_ forgot to buy it," Lucy interrupted.

"It's MISO SOUP!"

"BUT YOU FAILED AT IT!"

That went on for quite a while before the teacher grew tired of the endless bickering and ushered them back to their seats.

When they finally got around to tasting each other's food, Lucy immediately strolled over to the group that had Coca-Cola.

"Give me some Coke, dude," she told Natsu.

"Pour it yourself. But really, why is the coke so popular?" Natsu wondered.

"Maybe because it's the _only_ non-Asian drink here?" Lucy huffed while getting herself some Coke.

"You have a point there," Natsu grinned.

Lucy trudged around the class while sipping her Coke. She saw nothing that interested her, but she grabbed a cup of chrysanthemum tea anyways. Back at her own group's station, she drank the aforementioned tea and realized that it was really good.

She stole the pitcher of tea from its owners and poured herself a lot of cups. Just then, she witnessed something amazing.

Bixlow took a lot of the inari, and shouted through a whole mouthful, "This stuff is really good!" Lisanna was sitting to the side and blushing, because guess what? Lisanna was the one who made that inari.

Mirajane and Erza, who had just arrived at the scene, motioned for Lucy to come over to their fangirling circle. She joined them, and discussed how _adorably cute_ Bixanna was.

Soon, though, it was time for fourth period and they had to clean up the classroom in seven minutes. Natsu had a whole bag of ice cubes, and was about to throw it away because it had a hole in the bag, but he spotted Lucy coming and pelted her with ice cubes.

"Oh no you didn't," she growled under her breath, and picked up the ice cubes on the floor. She gathered a bunch, and then chucked them back at him. Natsu was laughing because she had missed, but then on his way to the trash can, the bag split and ice flew everywhere.

"Divine karma," Lucy snorted, "that's what you get."

Natsu was embarrassed, and the teacher told him to chill and just sweep the ice outside. Natsu put his hands in his pockets and kicked the ice out of the classroom.

Fourth period was too boring to even talk about, so Lucy eagerly anticipated the end of class.

Lunchtime rolled around again, and the four friends plus Lisanna and a few others were sitting together again. They ate some of the leftovers from the potluck, but there was still a lot left.

In fifth period, Lucy found something extremely weird- Natsu was crawling around on his knees. She asked him, "What are you doing?" and he replied, "It's for a dare, if I do this for the school day I'd get ten bucks. But now I'm only going to get five dollars because I couldn't do that during certain periods, like PE." Lucy asked if she could see his knees, and let's just say that some things really can't be unseen.

She suddenly realized that she had this humongous urge to go to the bathroom. She raised her hand and asked for permission, but the teacher told her _wasn't it just lunchtime _and _what were you doing then, huh?_, so in other words: she couldn't go to the bathroom. Lucy held it in for a few more minutes, but she really did have to go. So she raised her hand again and the teacher told her to go, but she had to make up the amount of time she missed. Lucy nodded and ran all the way to the bathroom.

When she came back, Natsu announced, "...and that was one minute and forty seconds!"

The teacher commented, "Isn't it nice to have a friend like him?"

Lucy mentally facepalmed and politely told her teacher that "He isn't my friend," while Natsu said, "Nope."

Lucy was thinking, _Please deny the fact that we're friends; don't just say you're not a good friend._

After that fiasco was over, it was time to go back to the painfully boring sixth period. Nothing happened except more discussion about chapter six in the textbook, and even then only three people actually participated.

But then the teacher told them to hand in their homework and Lucy froze. She stiffly walked up to her teacher and told her about her own little predicament. The teacher pursed her lips and told her to just turn it in tomorrow. Lucy sighed in relief.

When the bell dismissing them from school finally rang, Lucy packed up her things and went back to the Chinese classroom to pick up her share of the leftovers. Just as she was about to leave school, Levy ran up to her.

"Is that food? I'm so hungry! Hand it over, woman." Levy blurted out all at once.

"All righty, just don't blame me if you get food poisoning."

Levy flinched away from the bag. "Is it really _that _bad?"

Lucy took the container out of the bag and took off the lid. "It won't actually give you food poisoning, but it does taste kind of weird because I used the wrong kind of flour. Blame Erza and her whole-wheat loving mother."

Levy hesitantly reached out and took one. "Well, here goes," she put it in her mouth. "It isn't that bad… I guess I'll have another one." She grabbed one more and then let Lucy leave in peace.

When Lucy got home, she _finally _remembered to call her mom and tell her to print yesterday's homework. Which was due today. Oh, screw it, as long as it wasn't missing she'd be fine. She hoped she would be, at least.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! Leave a review please? *shameless begging* /shot**

**Anyways, I'll be back really soon with chapter three. I'm just… trying to do this as fast as I can because I am obsessed with this story. I'm just there, sitting in class, not really paying attention because I'm trying to think up more ideas. lol that's pretty much my life though. Thanks for reading :D**

**-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Whoo another chapter! I'm really on a roll here. Shh, it'll be over soon.**

**and as always: DISCLAIMER- I really don't own Fairy Tail nor the book Cinder by Marissa Meyer. I do own this story though.**

* * *

Lucy's mother arrived home at precisely 7:06 PM bringing tidings of printed homework. Lucy nearly sobbed in joy, as she would finally be able to turn that assignment in.

She went to bed like normal, and woke up as normal…

...and then realized that it was Wednesday, a late start day where people with zero period went to school at 9:05 instead of the usual 7:45.

Well, since she was up, she went and sat down at the table, awaiting her mouth-watering breakfast- steak.

Yes, you heard that right. Steak.

Lucy's family was pretty odd, they never had steak for lunch or dinner like normal people. Whenever they served steak, it was always in the morning. Lucy couldn't complain, though, because she got to eat a luxurious breakfast in comparison to the normal person's eggs and bacon and whatever else normal people liked to eat.

When she got to school, she went to room 33, the cooking classroom. The first bell rang, signaling that school was about to start, and Lucy spotted Levy sprinting quickly across the quad.

"Made it! Finally there's a day where I'm not late," Levy panted. "Today's late start though, does that count?" Lucy sniggered. Levy huffed and stomped on Lucy's foot. "Sometimes you really piss me off, you know?" Levy poked her in the stomach and Lucy reflexively hugged her sides to make sure that wouldn't happen again.

Class started, and today they were watching a video on knife safety. Apparently, there were idiots out there who put the knife blade-side-up and then attempted to cut something. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. Thankfully they didn't show that in the video, so Lucy was fine.

Lucy slouched her way to Math, sat down rather unladylike, and handed the Lump her homework. Lump did the same, and once they finished correcting their homework, the teacher started talking about how inequalities were similar to equalities and told the students to take notes.

During the middle of Math, Lucy felt that something was… off. She checked her agenda and subtly kicked herself under the desk. She had forgot to bring her Silent Sustained Reading (also known as SSR) book and now she was wondering if she had extremely short-term memory, because she seemed to be forgetting things on a daily basis.

After Math, Mirajane and Lucy were once again walking towards the locker rooms. Mirajane suddenly asked, "Did you bring your SSR book?" Lucy knew she definitely had to get her game up or she would sink to Mira's level of doing homework, which was-

Procrastinate

Procrastinate

Procrastinate some more

Start it on the day it's due

and that was completely unacceptable. "No, but I'm planning on borrowing Erza's or Levy's book." Mira pleaded, "If you get two, can I have the other one?" Lucy sighed and complied.

Lucy successfully acquired Erza's book, but it was this childish book about myths. Not just myths, because if it were plain myths, Lucy would've liked it, but those 8 year old fictional myths depicting gods getting in sticky situations really appalled her.

She handed it to Mira, who thanked her profusely, and went to face the horrible reality of two fitness tests.

The Sit-and-Reach test wasn't so bad, as Lucy was pretty flexible, but the 400-meter run was going to be hell for her. She sucked at running and the only person who could possibly suck more, Erza, was in a different class.

She slogged through warm-ups, and watched as Natsu got 1:13 as his time. Honestly, Lucy couldn't figure out _how _people ran so damn fast. Meredy, who had her hair tied up in a side ponytail, was another fast runner, and had achieved the amazing score of 1:20.

When the last group was going to run, Lucy joined their ranks and prepared for the worst score. She expected probably a 1:50-2:00, so it surprised her when the teacher called out "One forty-four!" when she crossed the finish line. 1:44? Sounded too good to be true for Lucy. It was a B-, but it was better than any time she had gotten in her lifetime.

Her face was slick with sweat and the breaths she took burned her throat, but she managed to make it all the way to the Sit-n-Reach boxes without dying.

Lucy easily pulled off a 12/12, which meant that she could reach up to the furthest point on the box- an easy A for her because she took dance lessons. Mira took dance with her, so Lucy could easily guess that she had also gotten an A.

During Brunch, she asked Levy for her book. Lucy didn't particularly like Levy's book, but it was much more to her taste: Marissa Morey's _Cinder_. She promised to return it to her during sixth period.

She noticed Natsu standing outside the Chinese classroom, and asked him, "Did you get your five bucks?" He shrugged and continued chewing his snack. She sighed rather loudly in his face and then entered the classroom.

As soon as she sat down, Natsu came back into the classroom and called, "Mira- oops, Lucy!" She figured he had accidentally called Mira's name because she sat next to Lucy, and turned back to Natsu. "What?"

"I never got the five bucks because I quit."

"Seriously? After going around for hours on your knees?"

He nodded and gave no further explanation. Lucy decided that she shouldn't push for details, and took out her textbook.

In Science, the teacher explained the difference between a formal hypothesis and an informal one. Lucy couldn't bring herself to care, though, so she observed her tablemate doodle on her pencil box with a Sharpie.

During Lunch, Lucy, Levy, and their other friends Juvia and Yukino had to go to the Social Studies classroom to work on a project that was due on Friday. Thanks to that, Lunch was very uneventful.

In fifth period, it was SSR time where everyone took out their books and read, and Lucy was feeling really guilty because the book she had 'brought' wasn't hers and she had to lie to the teacher.

She cooled her head and read the book. It was an okay-ish book, about a girl named Cinder who was part Lunar and part cyborg and was immune to the spreading Blue Sickness.

After half an hour had passed, the teacher had turned on the overhead projector and was showing them all how to log on to this classroom blogging site. First, you logged into your Google account, then you logged on to the classroom's website, and then you logged in again, this time on your personal account.

When class was over, Lucy told Natsu, "Well, that was… unnecessarily complicated." Natsu agreed and left her to go on her joyous journey across a thousand mountains and a million rivers to get to her sixth period class.

Surprise, surprise! Something un-boring finally happened in Social Studies. For the first half of the class, at least. They were switching seats, but that meant Lucy couldn't sit next to Levy anymore.

They found a loophole though. The seats were arranged like the letter T on both sides of the classroom, so Levy sat at the desk where the vertical line met the horizontal line, and Lucy sat in the middle of the horizontal line. That way, they were still kind of sitting next to each other, just that Levy had to face the side of Lucy's body.

One good thing that came out of the seat switch was that now she also sat next to Juvia and Yukino.

The end half of the class was as boring as water dripping into a sink. The teacher talked about the Roman Catholic Church and the Eastern Orthodox Church, and then forced them to listen to some kind of worship music.

At the end of the class, Levy split her Fruit Roll-up with Lucy, and that was probably the best part of her day. She sighed as she realized how pathetic her life was.

At approximately 8 PM, she realized with a start that she still had something she needed to print. She called her father, who was still at work, to help her. He said he would, as soon as his meeting was over.

Guess what? He totally forgot.

Lucy groaned and started copying down what she was supposed to print.

* * *

**I'm just going through old textbooks now… Oh the trip down memory lane. Now this has gotten me wondering whether there really is a road called Memory Lane. It would be cool if there was, won't it?**

**As always, thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**-Silver**


End file.
